Dino Track Transport
The '''Dino Track Transport' is a XERRD vehicle used to capture dinosaurs for experimentation. The Dino Track Transport is also used by the Dino Attack Team for capturing Mutant Dinosaurs. History XERRD In preparation for the upcoming Dino Attack, XERRD engineers and mechanics designed the Dino Track Transport in 2010 to capture dinosaurs on Dinosaur Island and Adventurers' Island, then bring them back to the Dino Island Laboratory or XERRD Fortress to be mutated. Early in the year, Dino Track Transports were primarily driven by hunters hired by XERRD, such as Rudo Villano and Mr. Cunningham. After Wallace Bishop created the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, the Hybrids became frequent drivers of Dino Track Transports. Dino Attack Team first encountered Dino Track Transports about midway through the year. While traveling through a tunnel to Dinosaur Island, Rex and Chompy witnessed a Dino Track Transport driving through the tunnel and transporting dinosaurs to be mutated. Later, Frozeen, Libo, and Amanda Claw encountered another Dino Track Transport driven by a pair of Hybrids. After dispatching the Hybrids, they released the caged dinosaurs and commandeered the vehicle, using it to drive to the end of the tunnel and disable a pair of Hybrid-manned turrets. XERRD had a number of Dino Track Transports parked in the Dino Island Laboratory's garage. After a freak accident that switched the bodies of Rex and Dr. Rex, Rex seemingly took control of the Hybrids and, along with Amanda Claw and L-D1748, stole a Dino Track Transport from the garage. Picking up General, Talia Kaahs, Sam Throramebi, and Aster Oid along the way, they drove the Dino Track Transport through the tunnel and back to LEGO City. On Adventurers' Island, two Space Marauders and Rudo Villano drove a Dino Track Transport in pursuit of Cranky and Kiddy. They were led to Sam Sinister's Main Camp, where one of the Space Marauders was killed before Cranky and Kiddy were captured and held in the vehicle's trailer cage. However, a Stromling Agent named Zachary Virchaus killed the other Space Marauder, possessed Rudo Villano, and freed Cranky and Kiddy. Dino Attack Team After Rex brought a Dino Track Transport back to Dino Attack Headquarters, Dino Attack's vehicle designers noted the vehicle's similarities to the Iron Predator. With some quick modifications, they were able to design an alternate sub-model of the Iron Predator that bears great semblance to the Dino Track Transport. Like XERRD, Dino Attack Team uses Dino Track Transports to capture dinosaurs on the field. However, while XERRD targets ordinary dinosaurs, Dino Attack Team usually captures Mutant Dinos and brings them back to Dino Attack Headquarters or a Dino Attack Outpost for study and, if possible, to cure the dinosaur's mutation. On the rare occasions that Dino Attack's Dino Track Transports capture dinosaurs that are not mutant, it is with the purpose of transporting the dinosaur to safety. Features The Dino Track Transport is a massive treaded tank-like vehicle. Its treads are designed with jungle environments in mind, making the Dino Track Transport excel in traveling in nearly any terrain. The Dino Track Transport features a strongly-reinforced cage attached as a trailer to the main vehicle, strong enough to hold even a Mutant T-Rex, and the Dino Track Transport's engine is powerful enough to transport such a heavy load. Trivia *While other Dino 2010 vehicles have appeared in Dino Attack RPG, the Dino Track Transport is the only one with a major role. Category:Vehicles Category:LEGO Category:XERRD Category:Dino Attack Team